Have a Little Faith in Me
by Kylebf1432
Summary: Rachel is a transfer student who takes a liking to a certain head cheerleader. Starts junior year and babygate didn't happen.


**Author's Note: Please read and review so I know how to make this story more enjoyable for you guys. Any advice will be greatly appreciated and enjoy.**

"Did we really need to move here?" She turns around following her fathers into their new home.

"Rachel, you know why we had to leave…" Leroy brings in the last of their things inside. Rachel knew not to push the subject and decided to take her things up to her room and go straight to bed and passing out from exhaustion.

She awoke at six as usual and went on her morning run before school starts. Leaving a note for her fathers, she headed out. She saw a park a few blocks down and decided to rest. She slowed down and walk towards the pond and sat down watching the ducks swim. Feeling content, she didn't realize a blonde and brunette walking in her direction.

The blonde touched Rachel's shoulder lightly making her jump at the unexpected contact before turning to face her, "Is it okay if San and I play with the duckys too?"

Rachel's gaze turned towards the Latina who was watching the two interact. She looked back at the blonde, "Sure I was going to leave anyway…" slowly starting to get up.

But before she could make an attempt to leave, the blonde grabs her arm tightly, Don't you want to feed the duckys with us?" Rachel was going to protest but kept her mouth shut after seeing the blonde's pout take place. She lowered herself back down and the Latina sat down next to her friend, still ignoring Rachel.

The blonde handed Rachel some bread crumbs and started feeding the ducks, "Where you from?"

Rachel glanced at her, "New York." She heard the Latina snort and glared at her. "What's so funny?"

The Latina smirked, "Why would you come and live in this hellhole?" Rachel shrugs and turns back towards the ducks.

"Well I'm Brittany and this is my best friend Santana." Rachel notices their pinkies linked but stayed silent.

"Rachel Berry." She grunts out before checking the time. "I have to go." Starting to rise and jogs towards her house to get ready for school.

She hears Brittany, "Bye Rachie!" fade away as she turns and waves back at her. Rachel sees Santana whisper something to Brittany before they walk towards Santana's car and drive away. Rachel shakes her head and continues her way back home.

Rachel arrives at McKinley high at 8:10. She has about fifteen minutes to kill before heading to first period, Spanish. She parks her car and head towards her assigned locker.

When she arrives at her locker, she stubbles and feels all the air get knocked out of her lungs. Brittany holds her in a bone crushing hug, "Hi Rachie, I didn't know you go to our school!"

Rachel hears an unfamiliar voice, "Britt she can't breathe, let go." Brittany loosens her grip while Rachel checks out the other blonde. She's gorgeous, has a beautiful pair of hazel eyes, and angelic voice. She also notices that the three girls are wearing matching uniforms; cheerleading. After giving her another once over, she smirks at the blonde and holds out her hand, "Hey, I'm Rachel."

The blonde blushes before clearing her throat and taking Rachel's hand, "I'm Quinn." Flashing her with the perfect little girl smile.

Smirk still in place Rachel brings Quinn's hands to her lips making the blonde blush harder before letting go, "Nice to meet you…"

Their little didn't go unnoticed by Santana while Brittany not really paying attention to them, looks down at Rachel's schedule, "Rachie, you share most of your classes with us." Finally letting go bouncing with excitement.

Rachel smiles sheepishly at Brittany, "Could you show me how to get to Mr. Shue's class please?"

Brittany nods and takes Rachel's hand leading her in the direction of their first period class.

Quinn and Santana follow in suit, then Santana leans over, "I knew you were gay." Smirk playing on her lips.

Quinn frowns and bumps her shoulder softly, "No I'm not, I have a boyfriend remember."

"Q, you were practically drooling for berry juice." Chuckling lowly, "And your fascination with man boobs is fucking weird, at least Rachel's hot."

Quinn is bright red and growled lowly, "Shut up lezpez." Approaching closer to Britt and Rachel who are waiting for them.

"You know I'm right Fabgay." Santana whispers back before walking towards Brittany and linking their pinkies and walk into class, and Rachel follows. Quinn clears her head before walking into class and sitting next to Finn. Her loving boyfriend…not Rachel.

Mr. Shue tells Rachel where to sit, in front of Brittany and Santana. Next to her is a blonde guy with very large lips. He introduces himself as Sam and she nods in response then starts paying attention to the teacher.

A few minutes go by and Rachel realizes that Mr. Shue doesn't know anything about the language and tunes him out. She looks around and spots Quinn two rows in front of her sitting next to a very tall guy. Frowning at the guy she assumes is Quinn's boyfriend when he takes her hand in his. She glared at throughout the entire lesson until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and faced Sam, "Mr. Shue's assignment." Handing her the paper.

"Thanks." Rachel finishes her work with no difficulties and turns it in along with Santana. Santana flashes her a smirk before going back to her seat. Thinking nothing of it, Rachel shrugs and doodles for the rest of class.

Rachel exits class not expecting the Unholy Trinity and the tall lump of lard waiting for her. Rachel resists the urge to frown while Finn wears his dopey grin.

"So Rachie, San and you share second period together so she'll show you the way." Rachel smiles at Brittany softly and raises an eyebrow at said Latina when her famous smirk grows bigger after glancing at Quinn who refuses to look at her.

"We also all share lunch together if you want to join us Rachel." Dopey grin still present.

Rachel nods and bites her cheek to stop the insult from flowing out and glances at Santana, "Come on Berry, I don't have all day." Walking in the direction of their class.

Lunch arrives very quickly and Santana led Rachel towards the glee table. Everyone notice the unfamiliar face and grew quiet. Sam scooted over to make room for Rachel to sit and was very thankful for that. Sitting down next to him while Santana sat with Britt and Quinn. It was still deadly quiet so Sam spoke up, "So Rachel this is…." as he introduces everyone some are more responsive than others.

One of the football players, Mike asked if she had joined the glee club. She didn't know this school even had one. Shaking her head, "Where can I audition?" Finally, something exciting about this school…besides Quinn of course.

"Mr. Shue is the director, you can audition today since we have glee practice after school. Quinn and Finn are basically run the club so they can help you out with your song." Rachel nods, smirks to herself thinking of songs that will impress Quinn.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter. Tell me if you like the idea of this story. I will continue to write this story until it's completely finished. Read and review, until next time.**


End file.
